


Twins

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Changbin, Double Penetration, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Soft Seo Changbin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Chan and Chris are twins who work as adult film directors. And changbin who was interested in the world was interested in trying.And many say the two men are really hot as fuck.Well, he really likes big dick.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes or grammar errors 🙏🙏 
> 
> This is the eng ver of work that I publish on wattpad.

•••

  
Starting from the implementation of the live broadcast for the first time a few months ago, the twenty-five year old man whose full name is Seo Changbin found his own satisfaction in the field he was currently passionate about. Namely being a sensual streamer on the web blue film specifically for the world of Rainbow. There is no element of coercion or economic pressure of course, he does this voluntarily. Changbin admired his own body, and he wanted others to have similar thoughts like him.

Besides it turns out that he can produce more than enough money to meet the necessities of life for months, this job makes his self-confidence even more at the top. He likes it when many people praise his body shape. Where he deliberately shaped it in such a way as to make it look more attractive and sexy. He thought it would be very embarrassing when someone like him, who has an athletic body with big arms, a broad chest, shows the act of masturbating with a 16 cm dildo.

Not a size that many people have, but Seo Changbin likes the sensation when he feels full of these silicone toys. Being called a bitch is not the best title, but he never complained about it. After all, the leo boy really enjoyed the job.

So from that, the dramatic story of his friend Han Jisung made the look of those dark brown eyes enthusiastic. It contains the article of a pair of twins who work in this sensual industry. Jisung said the two men were the youngest directors to make adult films. Apart from the fact that the quality of the plot they created seemed more reasonable and not careless as many found on pornographic websites, the two of them also went directly to finding artists who would play their roles in their films.

In addition, a pair of twins with short names known as Chan and Chris only produce homosexual themed films. More specifically, gay sex film. Wouldn't it be a golden opportunity for someone like Changbin if he could become one of their talents? Apart from the popularity that can be obtained faster thanks to their existence in that world, he also doesn't need to feel embarrassed because he can work with the hottest men in his scope.

"By the way, how can I meet them? It seems like those people are very busy and difficult to find."

The man with the surname Han smiled crookedly, crossed his arms in front of his chest while leaning on the back of the sofa he was currently sitting on. The two of them were gathered in the living room of Seo's apartment.

"Don't call me your friend if something trivial like this has no way out." One of his legs rose upwards, while the raised nose looked so proud. "I know them."

The elder in between gave a big smile. Han Jisung can be relied on.

"You know that I love you so fucking much, Peter."

"I know, I love me too hoho."

•••

Jisung never messes with what he says. Even though he is good at arguing, his best friend always keeps his promise even though it is too late. And here is Changbin now. Sitting obediently showered with the sharp gazes of the two wolf-like pairs of dark beads not far in front of him. Chan and Chris.

 _Jesus Christ_ , they are so identical that Changbin has a hard time telling which Chan and Chris are. But they both really hot as fuck. For this time, the rumors really didn't crush his expectations. With the pale white skin that both of them both have, Changbin wondered what it was like when he saw the reflection of the contrast between himself and the two men when they have sex on the bed.

Also two pairs of hands with these grove veins. Changbin had a hard time holding back his saliva when he imagined that those muscular hands felt his skin, choked his neck, or even squeezed his waist when they were fuck.

 _Bet they both have big dicks. Where is my holy water!_ Changbin decided to stop imagining wildly right away, before something down there also reacted thanks to the sudden desire to be fulfilled.

"So what makes you think you deserve to be one of our artists? The fact that you are friends with Peter is not going to be an extra point." One of the two directors finally spoke. After spending fifteen minutes blanketed in silence as he was busy reading personal information about Seo Changbin.

The Seo man's focus had finally returned to being a little sane. Luckily, the question couldn't be separated from his gloom, even though he didn't pay much attention.

"Well, I'm quite new to this kind of world. But have you ever seen someone who's sexier than me? I can attract a lot of people's attention with my body. And my sound is pretty whinny, _babe_. Bet, I can get them including you guys, turned on only by that. I also did it not solely because of money, I forgot who said that sex is art but I agree. So, I think I really deserve to work with you. "

Apart from having high self-confidence, Changbin is also good at talking. Perhaps thanks to his association with Jisung, that skill is contagious. Who would have thought that words that could cause resentment because they were too disgusting to be heard were enough to make the two grown men speechless.

Changbin grinned faintly, even though he was not accepted later but leaving a strong impression like that might give him a chance to spend a hot night with one of them. Or both at once? That will be better.

"I love that confidence." Chris showed that he was quite interested in the aspiring artist. Although before that, he was a very professional person at work. But this Seo man broke that principle only through the charming glow of dark brown slices. Also the faint grin on his tiny pomegranate lips.

"Thank you."

Chan was not much different. The same blood flowed in their bodies, so Chan could at least feel the same attraction Chris gave to Changbin.

"We will consider this well and will contact you the next day for a final decision." Chan put the paper containing Changbin's data on the table, then the body was brought closer to the younger one.

Chan was resting his weight on the hands on the table, looking downwards bringing his gaze parallel to the leo. He also painted a grin on his thick lips so that the beautiful cripple stopped by his beautiful face. Changbin was amazed for the millions time that day.

"But before that, have you had sex with someone before?"

 _No_ , Changbin just satisfied himself with the ' _twitwi_ '. Cute name for his favorite dildo. Apart from giving Jisung a blowjob, he has never had any sexual activity with a man or a woman. But his knowledge in that world was quite extensive, therefore Seo Changbin could not be said to be someone who was innocent and pure.

"No, I haven't. So far I've only been doing live broadcasts by masturbating with sex toys. That's _tmi_." Changbin cradled his chin with both hands resting on the table. Gaze boldly and provocatively at Chan's figure before him. "Apart from free service for Peter a few times a month. That is just a blowjob."

"Such a little slut, aren't you?" Chris chimed in where he stood. Seo glanced at the man mischievously. His head was tilted to the right so he could get a good look at Chris.

"I am."

Good Seo Changbin.

  
•••

See u next part!! :))

  



	2. Hot night

**So long!!! Prepare yourself!**

.

•••

Changbin thought that maybe he could win over the twins' hearts. Evidenced by how he now ends up sitting on a clean white bed in a classy hotel room in the city. Chris and Chan said that he needed to go through additional auditions for consideration.

But what kind of audition made him have to wear a towel kimono without any clothes covering up. They even personally asked him to clean up, prepare enemas for him and make sure that he didn't eat anything heavy that day. _Oh_ , isn't it obvious that tonight will be a long night of passion for him? It is no longer with a silicone surface, but the meat covered in real leather. Although it cannot be denied that the man whose full name is Seo Changbin is a little afraid considering this will be his first and first experience.

His enthusiasm was getting hotter, especially when Chris and Chan entered the hotel room they had booked after a few dozen minutes ago saying goodbye to him to go out for a moment. And what did Changbin find? Chan throws some condoms and grease gel with vanilla flavor on the big bed.

In the end he could tell which was Chan and which was Chris. Through his second hair color, Chris has blonde hair, boomshell blond. Blond that sits somewhere in the middle—not too warm, not too cool, but still superbright—has a classic, Old Hollywood feel. Then Chan with a dark puple like wine. They're freaking gorgeous. Changbin can't lie.

"Do the others also have to audition for additional like this?" Changbin spoke while leaning his back against the head of the bed. Meanwhile the two men chuckled in unison.

"No babe, it's kind of a privilege because you are Peter's friend. We also often watch your live broadcasts, and meeting in person like this is not an interesting fate?"

Chan began to take off the upper garment wrapped around his athletic body, completely not distracting from the beautiful object in front of him. It was the last time he had used such power for sexual gratification. And it looks like this time around, he and Chris will do and make good use of it.

"Oh yeah? Should I call myself lucky then?"

Chan grinned, followed by Chris, who wore an expression not much different from his brother. The man who let his hair fall messy sat on a single sofa that was already available in the luxury hotel room. Changbin followed him with a cute, mischievous glance and smile, biting his lower lip as Chris chuckled softly.

"Give us an interesting show, darling. This is your personal audition." Changbin seems to understand more and more what is the guise behind the word ' _audition_ '. Especially when Chris took out a camera from the black bag next to the sofa where the man was sitting.

"And that camera?"

"For science purpose."

The leo chuckled sweetly, forgetting for a moment that someone else in the room was shirtless. Chan cleared his throat for attention from Changbin, and when the Seo man turned his head, the sight presented by his co-star made the saliva in his throat hard to straighten up.

Chan's pale, athletic body with ideal proportions, then the curves of a six-chamber box, and a chest that was wide enough to lean on when the man was inside, Changbin almost lost his sanity. Chan's arms are not as muscular as his own, but at the elbows down there are veins that Changbin wondered what if the surface touched his body.

"What are you thinking, pretty?"

Seo shook his head, changed his sitting position by folding his legs like kneeling, then his hands became his body leaning forward facing Chan.

"Nothing. It's just that I wonder what if these hands were on my body. The rumors about you are not just bird news." His left hand was brought up, touching Chan's lower abdomen, feeling the solid surface so that it rose above the chest of the man surnamed Bang. The bead glared like a puppy, Chan cursed between his gasps.

"Fuck."

The leo grinned proudly, bringing the body a little farther towards the edge of the bed. Now using his free two hands to brush against Chan's body. With an unbroken look at the owner of the body, it made Chan chuckle softly as he squeezed Changbin's chin with his thumb. Makes the head look up even more so that the neck can be exposed freely as if begging to be touched.

"Slut," he whispered hoarsely. Enough to tickle Changbin's ears.

Changbin didn't argue. Then climbed out of bed to kneel between Chan's legs. With a glance that didn't leave the boy for a second.

"How lucky Peter is to be able to taste this mouth everytime. Or even you who are lucky 'cause you are just a little slut who always needy and eager for dick to stuff in your tiny mouth. Which one are you?"

Chan took off the clamp on Changbin's chin, then opened the trousers with the jeans he was wearing so he could bring out his semi-erect self. Just looking at the shadow of a camboy's seductive body in front of him is enough to ignite the hormone testosterone in his body.

"Suck it."

Seo looked at the thing hungrily, his lips automatically opened as if it was the main course of the hot meeting tonight. Both of his hands did not need to be ordered twice to immediately grab Chan's, giving a slow pumping motion while sticking out his tongue. Now the focus is completely taken over by the director's dick.

He licked the tip of the head of the dick like a kitten lick, before finally inserting a portion--even only a quarter--of the burly shaft into his mouth which was quite small. Changbin himself was not sure whether it could enter completely.

He moved his head back and forth regularly, in tune with the movements of his hands that were still massaging the manhood of the man who stood towering over him. Chan growled softly, slightly moving his hips against the direction of Changbin's head down there.

"Chris."

Changbin, who heard Chan call his brother's name, spontaneously turned his attention to the boy who was now standing next to Chan and himself. With a camera aimed at Changbin recording every sensual detail as Chan's cock breaks into Changbin's mouth. Which over time the seconds, the tempo given faster.

"Look at you. You really like it when your mouth is full like this, right?"

Chris stretched out his hand to lightly pat Changbin's head. Licking his lips as if starving at the sight where now Changbin's face is completely flushed, with the tip of his nose reddened due to the depletion of oxygen supply. Chan pulled his hair while increasing the tempo of his hips in Changbin's mouth, while the owner was busy maintaining his sanity when the blunt full of muscles hit his throat. Several times he nearly choked.

Jisung was much harsher and had almost no pity for him. But at least Jisung's still has enough space for him to complete with more hard work, it's a different story with the current hot storyline. Chan's dick really big as fuck. Then what about Chris later? Changbin only hopes that he can feel the twins at one time.

" _Eungghh_ .." There was no answer to Chris' previous question other than a short, high-pitched groan from Changbin.

If they usually just point out how the camera will shoot, then this time it is both of them who step in. Chan gave Changbin's throat one strong push until the owner choked completely before removing hers from the tiny mouth.

"Perfect, beautiful, gorgeous." The compliment escaped Chan's lips spontaneously. He deliberately avoided his orgasms because he still wanted to play further with this young man.

But his words were not just empty words. Because really, Changbin with a flushed face, flushed nose, and shiny lips due to a mixture of saliva and Chan's precum liquid mess around his mouth so incredibly beautiful.

Chan tugged at Changbin's chin for the owner to rise from his knees. Putting one arm around his waist which was still covered by the towel and then biting the lips that had touched his.

Changbin's hands rested on Chan's bare shoulder. Reply to the rush of kisses on his lips which feels so intoxicating. His legs were completely limp when Chan sucked the blade of his lower lip, then stuck his tongue into his mouth so that moaning could not be avoided.

Chris did not remain silent. His free hand squeezed Changbin's butt while occasionally landing a small slap until the owner of the body sighed in his arms with Chan.

Feeling quite indulgent in his palms, Chris also let the two boys make out while he put the camera on the tripod. He positioned it on the side of the bed at a distance far enough to capture all objects including Changbin and Chan in it. Once satisfied, he took off his boss to accompany Chan. Then cleared his throat to instruct his twin through his gaze.

"Naked for us?" Chan asked that when the passionate love and libido peaked they finally let go. Leaving the salivary thread as a bridge between the two increasingly distant curves. For God's sake, Changbin is really amazing with a flushed face from nearly losing that oxygen. His chest scooped up as much air as possible to fill his nearly empty lungs.

The tiny pomegranate grin provocatively. "Of course," he said softly.

The man who works as a camboy went back up onto the cold bed because there was no single body that warmed them. Turning back to the two men who were about to take full control of his bodies before taking off the kimono towel completely. The surprisingly smooth back, which did not have a lot of fine hair, seemed to glow under the light that had not been turned off on purpose. The honey-like skin seems to be pampered with the tongue. Both Chan and Chris gulped, but got caught in their throat when Changbin leaned back. Providing a delicious view of the flesh of his full rump, as well as a rectal ring peeking between the two chubby cheeks.

"Do you like looking at my ass? If yes, do whatever you want. They're pretty thick and soft. Can't wait when your faces are between them. Or even that big dick of yours."

Through his amateur experience as a camboy, that seductive line is just yet how frontal. He could have used a bolder one, but it seemed that just that was enough to satisfy the two men behind him having trouble holding back the urge to pounce on him.

"Holy shit!"

A subtle oddity escaped from Changbin's lips, he was provoked again by gently shaking his buttocks until the pair of meat was full as if trembling like jelly.

"What are you waiting for? Shouldn't the _audition_ go like this, _hmm_?"

_Plakk_!

"Naughty boy. You know what pretty, We'll make your smart mouth can't say anything but our names. Just like a dumb slut." Chris slapped the meat that was served to him quite tightly. The prints of his palms were even red on there. Changbin gave a short sigh again. His body would sway because his hands suddenly relaxed.

Chris then positioned himself lying on his back next to Changbin. He shifted the leo man so that he got on top of him. He also took the time to remove all the cloth that covered his hot body.

Meanwhile, Chan sat between Chris' legs. Taking the right position so that he can properly see the points of Changbin's body that are presented to him. He grabbed the lubricant he had bought suddenly, then wasted no time pouring the gel liquid into his hands. Next, bring his middle finger on the leo's hole.

Changbin gave a long sigh with his head tilted back. His chest puffed out with his hands on the brown ridge there stiffened up. Two-way attacks, of course, wasn't something he could handle at once.

"Fuck." Only curses escaped his lips now.

Chan stuck two more fingers after his middle finger moved smoothly in and out of the increasingly loose rectum. The fingers are not that big, but each one is long enough to find the sweet spot in the younger hole. Changbin groaned overwhelmed, because at the same time Chris's tongue was biting his nipple after being repeatedly licked nonstop.

"It's true what you said before, you are pretty whinny and desperate. Cute." The sound of crackling between skin and skin was shouting back to each other with melodious moans that came out of Seo's pomegranate. Making the twins even more unconscious to crush Changbin so that the tiny lips no longer whine, but cries filled with white sin.

"Shit. You'll be surprised to see this, Chris." Chan spoke as he pulled out his entire hand into the submissive's hole. At this point Changbin is likened to have flown into the cloud nine. "He's so loose."

"Fuck. You can take both of us, baby?"

Changbin couldn't fully hear what Chris was saying because at this point his consciousness was almost gone. Then "Yeah" was the answer he gave in approval.

Therefore, the two men who have the last name Bang took the pack of the condom they had bought earlier. No matter how much the two of them wanted that warm rectal wall to squeeze theirs without obstruction, yet they still had well-functioning brains not to act stupid.

"I.. _aahh_ shit .. hope that annoying latex doesn't get in the way. I want to feel you both inside me," said the younger one.

Chris lifted Changbin's hips so that his firmly standing possession could immediately enter where it should be. With the help of Changbin's tiny fingers, he was finally able to immerse himself in Changbin. Chris growled softly, unconsciously squeezing both sides of Changbin's waist because the hole still felt so amazing even though Chan had previously said that Changbin was loose enough for both of them.

"You are so fucking big, fuck! God, it feels good."

Sweat ran down his temples and Changbin didn't want to be indifferent. He was just busy biting his lips hard so that the sinful sigh didn't just escape from his swollen lips.

Not waiting for Changbin to adjust from Chris, Chan caught up with him. It felt like his body was split in two, there was a burning sensation that ignited a feeling of pain and pleasure at the same time. Changbin unconsciously scratched Chris's shoulder in order to channel the sensation he received from the double penetration.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" the glass is delicious.

Chan put his hands on each side of Changbin's slender waist. Right in the hands of Chris who was doing the same thing. He moved his hips first, slowly but surely. And the beautiful groan returned to the air like a sweet song. Seo had never felt this full before, not even by his beloved dildo at home.

After that Chris followed with opposite moves from Chan. As he does so, he can feel the friction between his dick and Chan's, as well as the squeeze of the twitching rectum that is now his comfortable place. His low growl also responded with the wet sigh of a Seo Changbin.

"How does it feel?" That question was followed by another slap on Changbin's buttocks, which was shaking as a result of hitting his hips. Chan just felt exasperated.

" _Eeunghh_ .. faster--faster!"

"Want us to ruin you until you can't walk, slutty?" Chris also took on the role, teasing Changbin by twisting the nipples that were still shiny because they were wet from his saliva.

"Yes, please, please, please--aahh. Ruin me, wreck me, use me like a fuck toy. Please, I need you fuck. That's good, feels good."

"Cute."

"Because you ask nicely, then we will grant it."

Chan didn't mess with what he said. Because not one second the sentence airs, the man raises the tempo of his hips thrust. Same is the case with Chris. Making Changbin really can't do anything other than moaning, moaning, sighing or anything that can relieve the delicious sensation. He feels so small between the two sexy men who are currently supporting him. And at the same time feeling proud to be able to make a pair of twins also mumbled his name so deeply. As if he was the source of their life. Changbin liked the feeling of having a tingling stomach as if thousands of butterflies were flying over him.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_ , this time dizziness filled his head. Changbin could feel his stomach muscles tighten. And the escaped groans grew in tune with the faster tempo of the push-in and out of Chan and Chris at their anal holes. "Keep going. Gonna cum, fuck. I'm gonna cum, _please please."_

_Plakk_!!!

"Cum baby. Cum for us."

No need to be ordered twice, the body that had been flung back and forth without control ended up shaking violently. His moaning sounded hoarse and weak. His semen just came out stained Chris's sweaty chest underneath. His eyeballs rotated deliciously, oxygen seemed to be lost around him because Changbin had difficulty breathing air in his lungs which seemed to be constricted.

Neither Chan nor Chris let Changbin enjoy his orgasm properly because the two men were picking up their whites. With increasingly irregular movements, and a wet voice that sounded ridiculous but beautiful for the deaf both of them, the muscular stomachs became denser than before.

The blonde took his out of Changbin's hole, took off the condom covering with a swift motion and then pumped his own hastily. "Uhh, shit."

Chan followed by letting his sperm dirty Changbin's smooth back. That's incredibly hot.

"Oh my fucking God!" And Chris followed after. Pressing his dick deeper into Changbin assumed it was as if the condom wasn't there. Changbin also sighed heavily. The delights are immeasurable.

The three men scooped up as much air as possible. Allowing each other to relieve the unexpected sensation of ejaculation is very satisfying. More than enough.

Chan collapsed his body on Chris's left, while Changbin no longer had the strength to move so he chose to fall on top of Chris's body. His body now ached all over. Especially the bottom there.

"Geez, so am I accepted?" he asked in a low, helpless whisper.

Changbin could feel Chris chuckling at the question, the man did not answer but instead brushed his wet hair gently.

Chan also did the same, but the caress was given to his bare shoulder. "Maybe it would be easier to judge if there was a second round."

Changbin lifted his head, his face that was originally tired turned a little annoyed. The two men who were older than him could not hide their laughter.

"Dammit."

....

_Hope you like it! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> See u next chapter!!! :)) Would love if you leave some kudos or comments, thanks :))


End file.
